The Slayer's Savior
by CMiller13
Summary: What happened after the Crucible went off? Did Shepard survive? What would have happened if Faith had someone in her corner when the Finch incident went down?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy series or the Mass Effect series.

A/N: This is completely AU for the Buffy-verse from mid-Season 3 on. The bulk of the story will be set after the Ending of ME3 (sorry to those who didn't like it). Also this is un-beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

A/N: This story is also based off of one of my Shepards, With a Romance that I wanted but didn't get.

* * *

Prologue

_It was always the same, chasing after a young boy with the voices of those that Shepard had lost over the course of this war._

_Alenko's voice spoke, "Go get her Commander, I'll be right here when you get back."_

"_Had to be me, someone else might have gotten it wrong." Echoed Mordin's voice._

"_Does this unit have a soul?"_

"_Siha, you are a protector, but you cannot save everyone."_

_Just as the words and the scene turned over again the dream froze around Shepard. The Commander turned around to find an oddly dress gentleman behind her. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The man tipped his hat as he answered, "My names Whistler and I am here in the hopes that you will help a young girl."_

"_If you're in my mind then you know I am kind of busy saving the galaxy."_

"_Yep, I noticed. But see this will be something that will happen after you fulfill your destiny here." As Whistler finished speaking a scene took place that shocked Shepard._

_**Two young girls both between the ages of sixteen and eighteen were walking through an alley way were they were being attacked from all different sides. The blonde girl had her shoulder grabbed from behind. She reacted causing her dark hair companion to go in for the kill.**_

"_**Faith, No!"**_

_**The words were spoken to late for the wooden stake to be stopped. The two girls watched in shock and fear as instead of turning to dust like the others the man leaned against the dumpster with an inch sized hole over his heart.**_

_Shepard noticed that the dark haired girl look like a blend of what she remembered of her parents. This surprised the Commander as she turned to Whistler, "She looks like she could be my younger sister. I mean besides the eye color, what with mine being navy blue and hers a dark brown."_

_Whistler sighed as he took his hat off, "She is your younger sister. You see Commander, time runs differently between dimensions. Your parents died when you were six, right?" At Shepard's nod, he continued, "Well two years before that, dark forces from the dimension my bosses over see kidnapped her and put a memory block on all that she interacted with."_

_Shepard raised her eyebrow replying, "If that's so why is she sixteen to me being in my early thirties?"_

"_Time runs differently. Here it runs twice as fast as there. For example, one year there is two here so you being technically thirty-two to her sixteen." Looking over at the woman who resembled one of the two slayers, Whistler asked, "So will you do it?"_

Commander Shepard, Angel of Elysium, Savior of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors, and Defeater of the Reapers, came out of the memory of the dream to look down at the hologram of the little boy that claimed to be the Catalyst. Shepard looked up at her three options and chose the one that she had been fighting for sense the beginning.

'_Whistler if you can hear this, I'm taking you up on your offer_.' Shepard thought, '_I really hope you can hear my thoughts, and if I go over there please at least allow me to have my loved ones. And if magic is real please somehow keep EDI and the Geth alive.' _ The Commander then thought of a raven haired ice queen beauty that stole her heart the very first time she saw the woman. Shepard spoke softly, "I'm sorry Miranda. Looks like I won't be making it out of here alive."

With that Shepard brought the gun to bear and began firing at the tube that would destroy the reapers once and for all.

* * *

On a higher plane of existence, the balance demon known as Whistler watched as his bosses observed Shepard. He silently hoped that the PTBs would do as the Commander asked in regards to the synthetics as he had already set in motion for the ex-Cerberus officer to join Shepard, with what he hoped was the Normandy crew following.

The red blaze burst from the Citadel and enveloped the galaxy but as it passed over the Geth ships and the Normandy a yellow light wrapped inside the red covered all the synthetics. EDI found, that she was more organic in body features but she also was still a part of the Normandy.

On top of the red and yellow lights that surrounded the Normandy there was a third of a white light that transported the ship out of the dimension, the light also surrounded those that fought as part of Shepard's crew that were fighting on Earth. The last two to get enveloped with the white light was Miranda and Shepard as the Normandy family found itself crash landed on a mountain range.

* * *

In a cemetery not far from the Crawford Mansion, the two Slayers were patrolling but sense the other night Buffy and Faith haven't really spoken to one another unless over whether one had let slip the truth or not. The two had agree to continue patrolling together even with the accident.

Suddenly there was a bright white light that caused both Faith and Buffy to shield their eyes. As the light dimmed two forms appeared on the ground in front of the Slayers. One was a raven haired woman wearing a black blouse with a white jacket and black slacks while the other woman had on blue jeans with a crimson button up shirt and a black leather jacket while wearing a black fedora.

Shepard groaned as she pushed herself up to stand. The Spectre blink once standing realizing the mortal wound she had moments before was completely gone. As Shepard was checking herself over, she didn't notice Miranda start to stand. Lawson looked over the Commander as spoke softly as if not sure she was seeing what she was, "Jess?"

Shepard looked up with a smile, "Hey Gorgeous." The Commander caught her former XO of a lover in her arms as Miranda almost collapses in relief that Shepard was alive.

"You bloody idiot," Miranda said once she was reassured that her lover was alive.

Shepard pulled away a little saying, "Hey!"

The two Slayers watched in a mix of surprise and uncomforted at the rather private moment the two older women were having.

Buffy spoke up first saying, "Not to ruin you reunion moment or anything but who are you? How did you get here?"

"And why do you," Faith pointed at Shepard as she spoke, "look like me?"

Shepard and Miranda pulled apart and turned towards the Slayers. Miranda's eyebrow rose as she looked between her lover and her lover's younger lookalike. Upon noticing the lack of surprise on Shepard's face, she said, "Commander, you look less than surprised."

Jess Shepard looked around her at the others before saying, "Maybe we should explain this once." Locking eyes with her little sister and her sister's friend, she added, "is there anyone the two of you would like to hear this?"

Buffy replied, "yeah, and we know just where to go." With that said the two Slayers lead the way out of the cemetery.

Miranda looked over at her lover as the group exited the cemetery. The former Cerberus officer asked, "Why were you two in a cemetery at this time of night?"

"Just how new to Sunnydale are you two?" Faith asked turning to walk backwards so that she could study the two women.

Shepard grinned, "Fairly new. After all we did pop out of nowhere in front of you."

Faith blinked before snickering realized she did kind of walk right into that one. While Faith and Shepard were bantering back and forth, Miranda looped her arm through Jess's as she asked Buffy, "Where are you taking us?"

Buffy turned her head from looking ahead to address Miranda's question, "To the High School, that's where our watcher is and everyone else that should hear this."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy series or the Mass Effect series.

A/N: This is completely AU for the Buffy-verse from mid-Season 3 on. The bulk of the story will be set after the Ending of ME3 (sorry to those who didn't like it). Also this is un-beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

A/N: This story is also based off of one of my Shepards, With a Romance that I wanted but didn't get.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the Library, the Scoobies were researching the demon of the week while Wesley was lecturing Giles on finding out who killed the deputy mayor and why they made it look like a Slayer kill. The doors from the hallway opened as the two Slayers and their guest walked in.

Buffy moved over to the table were her friends were while Faith moved to lean against the weapons cage. Shepard and Miranda looked around the room in disinterest and looking for tactical weaknesses out of habit. Shepard's brow furrowed a little as she noticed her little sister being away from the other kids. '_And God they really are just kids.'_ Shepard thought as she turned her attention towards the two Englishmen.

Giles looked up speaking, "Buffy, who are these ladies that you brought with you?"

"Yes, who are they?" Wesley echoed before adding, "It's bad enough to have your friends in your business that you girls bring in strangers?"

Faith just scoffed at the terribly green watcher and let her sister slayer do the talking. Buffy sighed as she spoke, "Well, Wesley when two women appear in a blaze of white light what am I as a Slayer supposed to do?" Turning to Giles the blonde added, "You, Giles have been pushing me to ask question first rather than slay first."

Shepard stepped forward offering her hand to the older Englishman saying, "I'm Commander Jess Shepard of the SSV Normandy, Systems Alliance." Shepard shook hands with Giles before gesturing to her lover continuing the introductions with, "May I introduce My XO and lover, Miranda Lawson."

Miranda stepped up next to Shepard also shaking Giles hand, "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Giles cleared his throat, "Rupert Giles, I'm the librarian." He then gestures to the table as he did his children's introductions, "The young redheaded lady is Willow Rosenberg. The young men next to her are Daniel 'Oz' Osborn and Alexander 'Xander' Harris. The young woman across from Xander is Cordelia Chase. The dark haired gentleman by the bookcase is Angel. My young collage Wesley Wyndam-Price." He then gestured to the Slayers as he added, "Buffy and Faith you have already met."

Miranda spoke first, "Met yes, though we didn't get their names."

The Scoobies who as of now had been silent all started to ask questions one over the other; it was Wesley whom got the attention of the two formidable women by saying, "As Mr. Giles said, I'm Wesley Wyndam-Price and I am Faith and Buffy's watcher, so anything you have to say should be said to me."

Shepard shared a less than impressed look with her lover before addressing the younger watcher, "Mr. Wyndam-Price all I see before me is the equivalent to a raw recruit." Turning away from the young watcher to the older one, she continued, "I will explain how we got here and a little about where we are from."

Xander, who until now, burst with an inappropriate comment, "If you two are lovers, can I watch?"

Miranda's biotics flared as the young man found himself lifted from his chair and pulled forward. Shepard placed her hand on the small of Miranda's back before moving forward with her omni-blade out. She spoke softly but firmly, "I would suggest young man that you show respect and keep your comments to yourself."

The rest were shocked at the display before them before Willow moved to defend her friend though rather half-heartedly, "That was Xander making a Xander comment."

It was Faith that answered back with, "Doesn't matter if it was Harris making a comment Red, how would you like it if someone suggested watching you with wolf-boy over there?"

Willow snapped back, "It's not the same."

"Yes it is Wills," Buffy cut in as she agreed with her fellow slayer, "They are obviously in a very loving relationship and Xander should have respected it by keeping his thoughts to himself."

Shepard stepped away from the boy as she saw shame cross his face. Xander realized that his comment was wrong looking down as he spoke, "I'm sorry, sometimes the filter in my mind doesn't always catch my thoughts before they become words of spoken variety."

"It's alright, kid. If it wasn't for my military training I think I would have said something similar upon meeting her," motioning over to Miranda as well.

Miranda rolls her eyes at the commander's comment before turning towards Giles to bring the conversation back to what they were all there for, "Well Mr. Giles, let's get back to business, yes?"

Pulling off his glasses, Giles cleaned them as he replied, "Of course, Ms. Lawson."


End file.
